The Diner
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: The group stops at a local diner, but when the waiter starts acting a little too friendlt with Fai how will Kurogane react? KuroFai, for 40loves comm


Title: The Diner

Fandom: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Characters: Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Mokona, Syaoran

Author: Youkohieifan

Rating: PG

Warnings: Yaoi

Kurogane was livid. It had all started when the princess had asked if they could stop at a small diner to eat. They had walked through the diner and taken a seat at one of the booths, a waiter approaching them with a smile as fake as one of Fai's. The waiter had begun looked once at Fai and immediately became even more cheerful.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" The group placed their orders, the waiter's gaze lingering on Fai, a little too long.

What Kurogane was so pissed about was how the idiot blonde and waiter were acting. The waiter was blantantly flirting with his mage. Said mage was encouraging the brunette and was even flirting back. Syaoran had noticed his sensei's anger when he noticed the bent fork in the ninja's hand.

"...and then the guy started yelling and..." The damned waiter was joking with Fai.

"Haha, do go on waiter-san, you tell such funny stories." They continued on until their food was brought to them. At least it gave the ninja a few minutes to cool off before he murdered someone. Fai had left to go to the bathroom, winking at the waiter. Kurogane fumed and turned to the kid's.

"Kid take the princess and Manjuu with you and go. Me and the mage will meet up with you later."

"What are you gonna do, Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked, worried about what would happen.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill the waiter, I'm just gonna let him know that the ,Mage is mine." Syaoran sat for a few minutes contemplating his mentor's word's, deciding it would be better to go and not scar him or Sakura's ear's anymore than they already were, he grabbed his princess' hand and Mokona and ran out of the diner.

Kurogane slouched in the now empty booth, arm stretched across the seat, awaiting the blonde's return. Fai's smile faultered when he saw just Kurogane waiting for him.

'Where is everyone Kuro-pin?"

"The kid said he had something urgent to do and took the other two with him."

"Oh, well then I guess it's just you and me Kuro-tan!" He cuddled up to his lover.

The waiter came soon after setting down a slice of chocolate cake in front of the mage, smiling sweetly.

"It's on the house! Eat up!" Kurogane straightened and wrapped his reclining arm around Fai's shoulder. Blue and Brown eye's widen as Kurogane smirked taking the spoon on the plate and lifted it to Fai's mouth.

"Here, you feed me all the time, so I thought I'd return the favor." Fai looked confused and embarassed up at the man. He took the offered cake and blushed furiously. Kurogane's smile widened and he kissed the pale cheek. Fai couldn't believe it Kurogane was showing_ affection_.

"Fai, since the kid's are gone, why don't we go to a bar or something, maybe go to that club you wanted to go to?" At the mention of Kurogane willing to go dancing with him he clasped his hands together and stared up with kitty eyes at the man.

"You mean it Kuro-woof?" The shocked waiter forgotten as he leaned into the ninja's embrace.

"Yeah, now finish your cake and we can leave." Kurogane had never thought anyone, especially Fai, would or could eat like that.

"Kid's? You mean the two that were here with you before?" The couple looked at the waiter who had decided to speak up. Fai stopped his shoveling in bit's of cake. Kurogane looked a bit sick.

"Yes, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, they're our children." Fai cheered, as Kurogane tightened his hold.

"B-but I thought you were both guy's?"

"We are, I'm their mommy and Kuro-puppy is their manly daddy." The waiter was shocked and the two made their way out, Kurogane smirking and setting down the money for their meal.

They walked outside into the evening air. Fai hol;ding Kurogane's waist as the other arm was drapped over his shoulder's.

"Kuro-myu you shouldn't get so jealous, you scarred our poor babies and waiter-san will never be the same."

"If you wouldn't flirt back I wouldn't get jealous."

"Kuro-fin is sssoooo cute and sexy when he get's jealous, I especially liked your advance's."

"Whatever, are we gonna go to that club or not?" He was squeezed tighter and his collar bone was kissed lightly.

"I didn't know Kuro-seme could flirt so well, maybe I've rubbed off on you." Kurogane stopped dead in his track's looking down at the blonde head.

"Kuro-chu?"

"I'm no where near as fruity as you, idiot, and that has nothing to do with being able to hit on someone." The couple walked down the street, arguing about proper technique's and their abilities in the art of wooing.


End file.
